


Four Winds, Guide You

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Chronic Illness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale about a Pandaren girl who learns she has an incurable chronic illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Winds, Guide You

A Pandaren learns that she has a chronic illness which will never get better. At first, she is heartbroken. She doesn’t know what to do. She’ll never be able to do all the things she used to wish she could, when she thought about what she'd like to do when she was older.

Someone recommends she goes to see Chi Ji. At first, she’s incredulous; then, she’s angry. What possible _hope_ could she have? She’ll never get better! Hoping for recovery isn’t an option for her, not if she’s going to be realistic! How dare they!

But she goes to see Chi Ji anyway, because she doesn’t have much else to be getting on with at the moment.

Chi Ji tells her that she can no longer hope for her old future, that’s true. And she’s right - it’s useless to hope for recovery.

But that doesn’t mean all is lost, and that all is hopeless. Now, she can look for hope in new places, and in new stories. Now she knows what she is not capable of, that means she can also feel out what she  _is_  capable of, and what she  _can_  do. With the help of friends and family, she can start her journey towards new hopes and new futures.

She feels a little better, after that, with Chi Ji’s words having given her hope;

and a little better still, when Xuen’s strength helps her to accept herself as she is, and not the idealised version of herself she exhausted herself striving to be;

and a little better still, when her friends and family support her in her acceptance of her disability, Yu’lon’s wisdom helping her to communicate her viewpoint;

and a little better still, when she finally finds something that she is both able to do and that she  _wants_  to do, with Niuzao’s fortitude helping her to work at it - little by little, at her own pace, without getting demoralised.

And at some point, she realises - she might be sick for the rest of her life, now… but she feels a lot better.


End file.
